barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
1-2-3-4-5 Senses!
1-2-3-4-5 Senses! 'is the 38th episode from Season 1 of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Luci introduces her new friend, Patty (who is visually impaired), to Barney, Michael, Tina, Derek and Kathy. comments that a beautiful day can be experienced through more of one's senses than just sight. Michael's class is studying the five senses, which leads to fun songs and activities related to each of them. Perhaps most important, shows the group that a child with blindness can do many things for him/herself and play right along with the others. teaches the kids a rhyme and its corresponding hand movements...and she reads a story to Kathy, using braille. '''Educational Theme: The Five Senses And Differences Stories: Kitty Caught A Caterpillar Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson; cameo) *Patty (Donna Kraft; special guest) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Miss Mary Mack #Five Senses Song #I Can Laugh #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Finger Band #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #The Bear Hunt #I Love You Trivia *Before Barney starts his "Barney Says" segment, the ending of the "Five Senses Song" is sung. *The "blindfold taste-test" would later be used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Five Kinds of Fun!". *This was the first time "Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?" was sung normally. *This group (Derek, Michael, Tina, Luci and Kathy) also appeared in "My Family's Just Right for Me". *Michael wear the same clothes from Hop To It! and Telling Time!. And a short hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from Read with Me/Dance with Me (1992 version) and Hola, Mexico!. And a hairstyle. *Kathy wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Homebuilder. And a long hair. *Derek wear the same clothes from It's Easy When We Do Our Work?, It's Nice Just To Be Me! and Read with Me/Dance with Me. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Lend A Helping Hand. And a two hairstyles. *Patty wear the same shirt from Writes A Story. And some shorts. And a short hair. *The Season 1 Barney doll is the same from "You've Got To Be You!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Play Outside" (1992 version). *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Jungle Friends" (1992 version). *Then Two Children very leaving, the kids say goodbye the sound clip is taken from "We Love Riding On The Bike". Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Barney Theme Song (Play Piano with Me!'s version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # Leaving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney Miss Mary Mack (1993 Version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #Derek leaving! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners! and Rock with Barney!) #Party and Luci comes to visit! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise! and Rhythm!) #Patty's Eyes! (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun! and Be My Valentine, Love Barney) #Barney comes to life (Be My Valentine Love Barney) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) #Patty's New Friend (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from The New Kid and You've Got To Have Art!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Patty comes to visit in the classroom (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Sharing Is Caring!) #Patty says "Thanks!" (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Safety First!) #Barney Bear Hunt (1997 Version All Complete) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Going on a Bear Hunt) #Patty's Book About It! (Clip and audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Barney says "Time to leaving!". (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Gone Fishing!) # Barney I love you (The Queen of Make-Believe's version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from The Queen Of Make-Believe, My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Barney in Outer Space) # Time to leave!!!!!!!! With Patty! (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!, My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Barney in Outer Space) # Barney comes to play (Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) # Barney Says Segment (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (SonicHOG Has No Short Credits.) # And remember, I Love You! (Barney Songs From the Park!'s version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Barney Songs From the Park!) # Barney End Credits (Gone Fishing!'s version) (Clip from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Audio from Gone Fishing!) Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Barney Theme Song (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!'s version) (Clip from Barney Songs (video) and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Robert says "Time for us to leave!". (Clip from Birthday Ole! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #Barney I love you (1-2-3-4-5 Senses' version) (Clip from Famous Friends and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, What's That Shadow? and Mac and Cheese) # Barney I love you Part 80 (Clip from Down On Barney's Farm and Audio from I Like To Eat Some Cookies and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Aunt Molly to leaving to school classroom (Clip and audio from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!, Grownups for a Day!, 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)) # Barney comes to play (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (Clip from Bunches of Boxes! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney Says Segment (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (SonicHOG Has No Short Credits.) # And remember, I Love You! (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!'s version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Barney End Credits (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!'s version) (Clip from Everyone is Special (episode) and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation